The Dog and the Snake
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: In an unguarded moment, Inuyasha and Jakotsu discover they have more in common than either ever guessed. Contains YAOI


Title / The Dog and the Snake

Authors / kira and Sensei

Rating / NC17

Characters/ Inuyasha, Jakotsu

Genre / PWP

_"So you want to play, my lil puppy-chan?"_

888

Inuyasha slipped out of his robes and hakama and waded into the stream. The recent battle with some lesser youkai had left him filthy and bloody. He inhaled and confirmed the presence of someone behind him. Ghostly smell... hint of flowery fragrance...and blood. Jakotsu. He smiled to himself and displayed his ass to best advantage for his watcher's pleasure. Lure him in and cut him off. Just that simple.

Jakotsu, hiding in the willows that overhung the stream, sighed and bit his knuckle. There was something about the hanyou that set his heart racing, and the sight of him completely naked and wet was almost too painful to bear.

Inuyasha had to work to fully take in the shift in scent, so easy with both youkai and humans—but this undead thing required effort. Somehow, though, the battle he'd just faced brought him a desire for more...and he knew how the cross-dressing snake felt about him. He denied and blustered, but with Kagome and the rest off setting up camp, he could perhaps indulge himself a little. He turned his body in the direction he knew Jakotsu was hiding and stretched, showing his body for the toned perfection he had. Hot and wet, the blood still on his cheeks and beneath his claws, he gave an eyeful and knew it.

Jakotsu closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he wondered if Inuyasha knew he was here watching, and the thought of the hanyou displaying himself like that to him had him growing painfully hard.

Inuyasha splashed himself and made small growling sounds of pleasure at the cold water on his overheated body. He "washed" his cock with playful strokes until it was hard.

Jakotsu gulped. Suddenly feeling rather warm, he stripped out of his kimono. He mimicked the hanyou's growl, only his was of frustration when his armor refused to come off quickly. Eventually he managed to remove it. The last things to go were his fundoshi and sandals. Once he was completely bare, he quietly waded out into the stream under the curtain of willow boughs.

Inuyasha turned away, his claws itching. The tension between wanting to tear into the perverted cross-dresser's flesh and the desire to fuck him 'til he screamed was rousing and exciting. His eyes flashed red, then back to gold. Anticipation made him salivate as he splashed water over his thick white hair.

Judging the moment to be right, the undead cross-dresser took a deep breath and went under. He swam as far as he could in Inuyasha's direction before breaking the surface. He smiled impishly at the object of his desire as he bobbed up, as if this was all some elaborate game he was playing. With a dainty movement of his hand, he coyly attempted to fix his wet hair. As he was squatting in the stream, the illusion that he was woman rather than man was good, but not quite good enough to fool the hanyou.

What the hell was it about this freak? Mortal but not, man but not. It's that indeterminacy that called to the bastard hanyou in him. He smiled, all fangs and lust in his eyes, and pulled Jakotsu up by his long, wet hair. "Hello, snake," he snarled.

"Hey, Inuyasha," the undead cross-dresser drawled. His tongue peeked out from between his lips to slowly lick them.

He loved the way Jakotsu doesn't react to being yanked by his hair. The lust in his eyes reflected the hanyou's own. It was good like this. Very good. "Fucking pervert," he spat, but there was little conviction in the attempt at contempt.

Jakotsu laughed, a deep and throaty sound. He reached up to gently caress Inuyasha's cheek. "My darling puppy..." he cooed, ignoring the insult.

"We'll see who's whose, snake." He bit down on Jakotsu's wandering fingers, though he couldn't make himself break the skin, damn it. Desire was winning, and he hoped no one else would come by. He reached down to grab the hard cock of his enemy as he went from biting to sucking those fingers.

Jakotsu closed his eyes. Moaning softly, he pulled his fingers away from Inuyasha's mouth, quickly covering it with his own. Longing to deepen the kiss, the snake decided, instead, to go slow, letting Inuyasha take the lead.

Aw hell. Did he have to go and do THAT? Inuyasha never kissed men. Yeah, he fucked Miroku, even let Sesshoumaru stick it in him once in a long while, but he didn't kiss them. Hell. But damn that mouth was soft…almost like a girl's. He threaded his fingers through Jakotsu's hair more deeply and thrust his tongue down the pretty and dangerous mercenary's throat. Stop his breathing a little, make it hot. That Jakotsu was undead and probably didn't need to breathe pissed him off, and he raked his claws over that cock to avenge himself.

"So you want to play, my lil puppy-chan?" Jakotsu whispered against the hanyou's lips. "I'll show you rough..." He reached down to hold Inuyasha's sack, softly, gently, running a thumb over the sensitive skin, feeling it harden slightly under his touch. Chuckling, the snake squeezed it, digging his nails in.

_Fuck_. Inuyasha howled and bit Jakotsu's lower lip as he felt the prick of those nails in his flesh. Then he released his grip and yanked Jakotsu fully out of the water, throwing him over his shoulder like a fresh kill. "You need a good fucking," he told his prey...but he was telling himself as well.

"Yes!" Jakotsu squealed in delight. The sight of the hanyou's tight buttocks as he waded through the water combined with the jostling movement that had his cock rubbing deliciously against Inuyasha's chest, had the undead mercenary dangerously close to climaxing. "Fuck me, long and hard," he whispered.

"Pervert," he snapped again, tossing the mercenary lightly back over his shoulder and onto the grass beside the stream. Lying on his back like that, slender and curvy yet entirely male with his muscled arms and cock hard and proud, the damned duality of Jakotsu did terrible things to Inuyasha's insides. And he couldn't stop staring. iFlip him over and fuck him already,/i he told himself...but he couldn't seem to do it. He just kept staring.

"You like what you see?" Jakotsu coyly asked, a sweet little smile tugging at his lips.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks redden, and loathed himself for it. Who'd like looking at a freak like Jakotsu? Have to be something seriously wrong with him if he did. If he enjoyed the sight of him there…if he wanted to touch that flat, pale belly...play with those hard little nipples…put that smooth hard cock in his mouth… He'd have to be sick. A groan escaped him before he could stop it. "Stop messin' with me," he snarled. It had to be some sort of mind control…or something…right?

Jakotsu pouted. He looked away and back. Damned little puppy was playing with him; well he could play too. Lips curving upwards again into a sweet little smile, he said, "But I haven't started messing with you yet."

_Ah, now there was an idea,_ thought Inuyasha. "Well, c'mon and do it then," he dared, holding out his cock for that pretty little red mouth to suck. His eyes fixed on it: so much like a woman's mouth. Not the innocence of Kikyou or the boldness of Kagome. No, Jakotsu had a whore's mouth. "Suck it, whore." He made himself shiver, just saying those words.

The cross-dresser licked his lips. He briefly toyed with the idea of refusing him, of making the hanyou work for it, and then decided he'd only have one shot at this, his heart's desire. Crawling wordlessly towards him, Jakotsu knelt before him. Taking the hanyou's cock in hand he looked up as he flicked his tongue lightly across the tip. _Oooh,_ he thought, _this is going to be more fun than I thought..._

Inuyasha bit his lip and stared down at the graceful figure at his feet. The grass tickled at the snake's calves as his tongue lapped at the hanyou's cock, now utterly rigid and leaking, doglike. Jakotsu truly was what his namesake suggested, a snake with the ability to mesmerize. He reached a hand up to force him to stop teasing and swallow him down, but he found himself too spellbound to do more than slip his fingertips beneath that small pointed chin and encourage his skilled tongue to do just as it wished.

Jakotsu grinned as he continued to tease his new lover. He licked Inuyasha's cock, taking his time, waiting until the hanyou was just inches from his peak, before striking with the speed of his namesake, and swallowing him whole. He bobbed his head back and forth, scraping his teeth lightly against Inuyasha's shaft, adding a little bit of pain to the mix.

He had never felt anything quite like it. And his hands balled into fists in Jakotsu's hair without thought, wanting more—more of the sharp-edged pain, more of the snake-whore's poisonous mouth. In the back of his mind, he recognized that while Miroku offered worship and Sesshoumaru viciously took what he wished, Jakotsu was a creature, like him, of in-betweens. Both pain and pleasure, no absolutes. Like a serpent, he seduced but could sink those fangs into him at any time. Like a mortal he gave himself fully, sucking him so deeply he couldn't hold back any longer and felt his muscles lock then spasm as he pumped his seed into Jakotsu's willing mouth.

The undead cross-dresser's eyes went wide as the hanyou's climax took him by surprise. Quickly recovering, he gave it his all, sucking and licking, drawing every ounce of Inuyasha's seed from him, before pulling his head away. With a self-satisfied smirk, he made a show of swallowing the hanyou's bitter essence down. "Hmmm," he purred, licking his lips. "That was delicious..." A smile slowly blossomed across his lips. "Thank you..."

Inuyasha blinked down at the ridiculous words. Jakotsu played it off as if they were lovers, or as if he had given some gift. His cock throbbed from the rough teeth that had just been on it, and he felt it jump a little as it softened. What exactly was going on here? "You tryin' to get me relaxed so you can kill me, is that it?" What else made sense?

"Mou…you think so little of me, that I would kill you now? No... I shall enjoy what you have to offer, my darling little puppy-chan." Jakotsu wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist, resting his head on the hanyou's stomach. "I will kill you and take those precious little ears of yours, but only when I tire of you." _Or you tire of me..._ he thought. "So for now, let's enjoy the pleasures we have to offer, yes?"

Inuyasha chuckled low. "You really are crazy, ain'tcha? That's what I think." He rubbed a thumb over the little red mouth. "You won't get my ears, snake, but damn you can suck cock." He knew he should walk away now and consider himself lucky, but somehow he couldn't. "What other tricks do you know?"

Jakotsu giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he impishly replied.

Damn it, he would like to know, and his cock, never one to be down long, bobbed in agreement. "You let that pretty boy leader of yours fuck you, I bet." Oh he really needed to shut up. His mouth and prick both were betraying him horribly.

"And what if I do?" The snake's impish smile suddenly turned coy. "You have a problem with that, puppy-chan?"

He snarled and narrowed his eyes. "Stop calling me 'puppy-chan,' snake. Ain't a puppy. And why would I have a problem if you like to get fucked by pretty boys when you could have…" He swallowed, caught himself before he gave everything away. Why should the whore know he wanted to fuck him…bad. He could just imagine what he looked like on his belly, ass hiked high and looking over his shoulder with a pout. He probably made little sighs and moans that would make him slam into him so good and hard. He needed to get out of here, now. "Eh, enough of this…I got things to do." He turned away and forced one foot in front of the other. It was ridiculously hard, as was his cock.

"Like what? Sitting around jerking yourself off? Or does that piece of filth suck you off? Is that why you tolerate her company? I imagine she can't be good for much else..." The snake smirked as he watched the hanyou pause in his steps.

Inuyasha was stunned to stillness. He froze. He gaped. Kagome, a "piece of filth"? What the hell! If anyone was gonna make fun of Kagome it was him, not this…this…dead guy-girl-snake-whore! He turned, eyes blazing. "I'll wipe that smug look off your painted face!" he sneered, then vaulted at the reclining figure of Jakotsu, claws extended.

Jakotsu gulped, realizing he had gone too far. Still, he couldn't resist a quick, "I'd like to see you fuck it off!" before Inuyasha landed neatly on top of him, claws at his throat. He closed his eyes, thinking if he had to die again, he want to die by his precious little puppy-chan's hand.

"Fight back, damn it!" Inuyasha spat. The snake didn't play fair. An image of jerking off all over that pretty face came to him and he shook his head to clear it. So hard to stay angry when all he did was talk like that. As he held the slender throat in his grip, he thought once more of flipping him onto his back and taking him good and hard. "You want my fuck, huh?" He leaned in and brought his fangs down to graze Jakotsu's cheek. "Want it bad, don'tcha?"

Jakotsu said breathlessly, "Oh yeah..." A soft little moan escaped his lips. "Fuck me, puppy-chan... Fuck me long and hard," he whispered.

Inuyasha gripped Jakotsu's broad shoulders and brought his mouth to the small, soft ear. "I said I ain't a puppy," he snarled, claws digging into the firm, muscled flesh. Then he did what he couldn't stop thinking about and flipped him neatly onto his back and kneed his legs apart. Sitting up, he looked down upon his prey…his prize, mouth watering. Oh, he was gonna fuck him like he'd never been fucked before. He'd never want to go back to that stupid braggart with the braid and the halberd. Inuyasha's cock was as impressive as his Tessaiga. He'd bet all the jewel shards he could hold that that halberd made up for the smallest dick in Japan.

"What are you waiting for, puppy-chan..." _Yes, yes, yes!! He's going to fuck me!! What luck?!!_ Jakotsu thought, as he kept the heady lustful expression on his face, despite the urge to grin happily.

Pumping his cock with the pre-cum that was more lube than this whore deserved, Inuyasha crouched between his thighs and felt their softness as he edged forward. How could he be so vicious one minute and so seductive the next? Just like everything else about him, Jakotsu was never just one thing or another. Again, Inuyasha recognized himself in his adversary. Youkai and human, in love with Kagome but fucking the monk. He groaned as he nudged Jakotsu's toned legs further apart and pressed his slick head to his entrance. "Say my name," he demanded, groaning inside at such a stupid request. He hated the "puppy-chan" crap, but he did not need to hear the whore say his name. The snake lied, entranced him. He couldn't tell Inuyasha a damned thing about himself that was true. He held his breath, cockhead nestled between warm flesh and ready to plunge.

"What are you waiting for, pup-" The word died on his lips. "Inuyasha? You want to fuck me, no?" He looked up, heavy-lidded at the hanyou, who reminded him so much of himself. Yin and yang... both and neither. Jakotsu knew damned well what it was like to straddle both worlds, to look male and to feel so female at times. _Did his little puppy-chan feel like that too?_ he wondered. As Inuyasha leaned forward, Jakotsu reached up to gently cup his cheek. "Please... Inuyasha... fuck me..." he pleaded.

Inuyasha crushed their lips together. Everything else be damned. It felt good, and he was going to do it. Shove his cock deep into that tight, warm space and fill his lover and himself. Others' feelings—whether it was their love or their hate—consumed him, drove him, kept him from fulfilling his own needs. His whole life. Making sure his mother did not know the depth of his isolation. Giving in to Sesshoumaru's abuse just to get some attention from someone who shared at least some of his blood, his father's blood. Letting Miroku soothe him and giving so little back because he couldn't stand the look in Sango's eyes when she suspected. Keeping himself strong for Kagome. To hell with that—just for now. "Take it," he murmured, breaking the kiss and hilting himself inside the slender, beautiful body of Jakotsu. "Take it."

The snake cried out wordlessly when Inuyasha breached him. The hanyou was rough, far rougher than he had expected, as if he were pounding away at something else other than Jakotsu. In spite of the pain or because of it, it soon felt good and with each thrust, he felt his cock grow harder and harder. The hanyou's panting ghosted against his cheek, sending little shivers of pleasure running down his spine to pool deep within his belly, where it mixed with the heady sensations of being fucked by his heart's desire.

Strange: as he rode his undead enemy-turned-lover, he began to distinguish his scent. He was aroused, truly aroused, not just a masochist looking to forget he wasn't really alive anymore. He wanted his…wanted him. And he could feel it now, truly feel it. He slowed his pace a little and tried to move in a way that would make him feel good. Carefully, too, he slipped his hand beneath and stroked Jakotsu's hard shaft. "You like it?" he murmured in his ear, wanting the honest answer badly.

Eyes closed, Jakotsu relaxed slightly. It felt soooo damned good, better even than the rough and tumble play he enjoyed with Bankotsu in the futon. He felt loved and truly cherished for the first time in his life. Licking his lips, he whispered, breathlessly, honestly, playing himself instead of the whore, "Yes..."

Inuyasha swallowed. Something was happening here…and he didn't understand it. Wasn't sure he liked it. A soft whimper came from his throat as he rocked, slow and deep, into his lover beneath, matching the rhythm with his fist squeezing that cock under them. It was good…really good. And he was making someone else feel good too. Somehow, he felt small again, young, innocent, exploring… "I don't wanna come until you do."

Jakotsu nodded wordlessly, too close to his climax to want to spoil the moment with words. All he wanted to do was exist in this place where enemies were lovers, where pain melted into pleasure, and innocence was even more alluring than experience. He felt his muscles tensing, tightening, as he nearly reached his peak, and a let out a soft moan.

"Cum for me, pretty snake," Inuyasha encouraged, holding back. It was easier since he'd come once, but the scent of Jakotsu's arousal was so strange, so new, he had to pace himself not to slip over the edge without meaning to. He adjusted his hips until his lover's moans grew louder and more desperate…he'd give it up soon, and Inuyasha took in the scent and sight and sound of it all in greedily. "Cum for your hanyou dog."

"Puppy..." Jakotsu breathed as he came, shooting his hot seed all over them. A part of his mind noted that he had surprised his lover by actually coming as if he were truly alive, but he let the thought slip away, as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

Jakotsu's climax took Inuyasha quickly over with him. The ghostly musk of a scent barely there, the reality, of who he was claiming and filling, fading in the wake of a climax that made him howl his pleasure into the nape of his lover's neck, burying his face in that soft, pale flesh, wishing the moment could last forever.

The snake wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Licking his lips, he whispered so softly, he wasn't sure if Inuyasha heard him or not, "Thank you... for making me feel loved..." He nuzzled his cheek. Jakotsu wanted to remain like this forever, but he knew he'd have to go soon. It was only a matter of time before Bankotsu came looking for him, and he didn't want to spoil this moment with an unwanted intrusion. "I have to go now..."

Inuyasha swallowed hard, nodded, and slipped from within Jakotsu's body. He came to his knees and then rose and turned away. If the cross-dresser had used the word "love," he wasn't going to acknowledge having heard it. This couldn't be love. Love was what Kagome deserved, his protection and devotion. Love wasn't something he could give to a man, especially this one, his enemy. He bent to take up his clothes, knowing he needed to bathe, more now than ever. But he wouldn't. He would at least keep the scent on him a while longer. As he padded away, robes in his arms, he called out over his shoulder in a mocking voice, "Ya never even got to touch my ears, snake!"

Jakotsu's eyes flew open and he sat up. _Damn it! The puppy was right! I didn't!_ He took a deep breath and blew it out. No, he wasn't going to let that spoil this moment. "There's always next time, my little puppy-chan!" he called out cheekily. _And no matter what you say, _he thought,_ there WILL be a next time. I can feel it...._


End file.
